Je ne devrais pas
by ediawe
Summary: Remus n'ose pas se laisser aller à aimer. Kingsley aura besoin, pour le lui apprendre, de toute sa patience... ou pas.


Fic de l'Avent, 10e jour !

Un couple très (trop rare). J'espère que je ferais des émules ^^

Je suis partie du principe que vu que Kingsley n'était pas dans l'Ordre pendant la première guerre, il est plus jeune que Remus (plutôt de la génération de Tonks).

Avertissement : Rating M. Vraiment. Si votre esprit est encore pur et innocent, je m'en voudrais de vous pervertir. Pour les autres, la bâche anti-bavouilles sur le clavier est vivement recommandée.

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

-Je ne devrais pas...

Remus se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en promenant un regard anxieux sur le lit, la main mollement posée dans celle de son amant, sans pouvoir se résoudre à la retirer ou à se laisser entraîner. Kingsley réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Il avait espéré que le « oui » arraché à l'autre homme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée serait définitif. Mais non, Remus Lupin résisterait jusqu'au dernier moment.

Cela faisait quatre bons mois que Kinsley faisait à Remus une cours discrète mais assidue. Il avait eu pour lui mille petites attentions, lui avaient envoyé des chocolats et des présents, avait pris soin de le toucher et de le frôler dès que possible, lui avait fait des déclarations bouleversantes et des propositions coquines. Remus remerciait, rougissait, souriait malgré lui, bafouillait, mais refusait. Son cœur disait oui, Kingsley le voyait bien, mais sa tête disait non, toujours pour les mêmes raisons stupides : « Je suis un loup-garou, je suis trop dangereux, trop pauvre, pas assez bien pour toi, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, ne t'embête pas avec moi, et puis si on savait, tu pourrais perdre ton travail. ». Kingsley répondait calmement que Remus disait n'importe quoi, que personne ne saurait jamais, si ça pouvait le rassurer, que c'était lui qu'il voulait et personne d'autre et qu'il serait parfait pour lui. Mais les résistances de Remus étaient dures à vaincre.

« Il n'est rien de si doux que de triompher de la résistance d'une belle personne »(1), disent certains. Mais Kingsley n'avait rien d'un Dom Juan. La séduction ne l'intéressait que pour ses fruits, et les résistances de Remus le chagrinaient plus qu'elles ne l'excitaient. Non, il serait bien plus doux de glisser les mains dans ses cheveux, de l'étreindre tendrement, de respirer son odeur jusqu'à en être ivre, de l'embrasser à perdre le souffle, de le faire crier de plaisir et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement.

La main de Remus reposait toujours dans la sienne, hésitante, mais malgré son expression torturée, ses yeux semblaient hurler à Kingsley : « Persuade-moi ! J'en ai tellement envie... ». Et il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas uniquement le fruit de son imagination.

Il serra un peu plus la main de Remus et l'attira doucement à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses s'effleurent à chaque respiration.

-Il est un peu tard pour reculer, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Remus ne parut pas convaincu et garda les yeux obstinément baissé. D'un geste tendre, Kingsley lui caressa la joue et le força à le regarder.

-S'il te plaît Remus.

Les lèvres de l'autre homme tremblèrent légèrement :

-D'accord, souffla-t-il.

Et avant qu'il puisse revenir sur sa décision, les lèvres de Kingsley étaient sur les siennes, empressées de récolter leur victoire.

Il avait eu raison : embrasser Remus était la chose la plus délicieuse qui soit : sentir ses lèvres douces, sa langue qui caressait la sienne, son corps chaud et ferme contre le sien, ses bras autour de son cou... Il avait eu du mal à en arriver là mais Merlin, ça en valait la peine.

Kingsley se détacha à regret de son amant pour aller l'allonger sur le lit. Sans attendre, il attaqua goulument la peau tendre de sa gorge. Remus parut apprécier le traitement : il inclina la tête en arrière avec un léger gémissement tout en caressant doucement son dos pour l'encourager à continuer.

Sans cesser de lui dévorer le cou, Kingsley défit les boutons de la chemise de Remus avec des gestes fébriles, avant de la lui enlever complètement. Son amant se recroquevilla légèrement, mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu es tellement beau, lui murmura Kingsley à l'oreille en contemplant avec révérence le torse pâle et mince marqué d'un entrelacs de cicatrices qui s'offrait à lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

-Je suis très abîmé, objecta Remus, comme s'il cherchait à être rassuré.

-Tu sais, pour un Auror, une cicatrice c'est un objet de fierté. C'est une marque de courage. Et tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Je t'admire... Vraiment.

Il ponctua son discours en embrassant l'une des marques cruelles qui rayaient le torse de son amant. Puis, comme celui-ci ne paraissait pas tout à fait convaincu, il lui dit sur un ton plus léger :

-Allez, tu n'en as pas tant que ça. J'ai vu pire, crois-moi.

Remus haussa un sourcil incrédule.

-Hé, je te rappelle que je vois Fol-œil tous les jours ! se justifia Kingsley.

L'autre sourcil de Remus rejoignit son jumeau.

-Rassure-moi, tu le vois souvent dans ce genre de situation ?

Kingsley eu une grimace horrifiée qui fit éclater de rire son amant.

-Beurk ! Tu veux me faire perdre tout mon entrain ou quoi ? se plaignit l'Auror.

Le rire de Remus redoubla.

-Ton « entrain » ? Merlin, non, je préfère que tu le gardes !

Kingsley lui sourit : c'était ce Remus dont il était fou. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis que son amant s'affairait à lui retirer sa chemise.

Remus rompit leur étreinte. Ses yeux d'ambre étaient assombris de désir et Kingsley trouvait cela très excitant.

-Déshabille-toi s'il-te-plaît, demanda Remus à voix basse.

Kingsley sentit un frisson le traverser et sa voix était rauque quand il répondit :

-Fais-le en même temps que moi.

Remus hocha la tête et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. En fait de vêtements, il ne leur restait que le bas, et ce fut l'affaire de peu de temps. Ils firent glisser rapidement leurs pantalons le long de leurs jambes avant de retirer plus lentement leurs sous-vêtements pour faire languir l'autre. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent nus face à face. Kingsley crut défaillir de bonheur : Remus était réellement beau à en mourir : long et mince, légèrement musclé, une peau très blanche ; entre ses jambes, son sexe était fièrement dressé. Et surtout, il le regardait avec fièvre : il lui semblait presque sentir la caresse de son regard sur sa peau.

-Merlin, tu es tellement..., murmura Remus. Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles de moi.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Tch. Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose, c'est compris ?

Un éclair d'espièglerie passa dans les yeux de Remus.

-Oui, maître.

Kingsley pouffa et le repoussa en arrière d'un geste joueur, le forçant à s'allonger.

-Monsieur Lupin, vous devriez avoir honte, le gronda-t-il en recommençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je me repends si tu continues, marchanda son amant en soupirant de bonheur.

-C'est négociable, répondit Kingsley en descendant vers sa poitrine.

Les tétons de Remus, sombres sur sa peau pâle, étaient trop attirants pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas pour les tourmenter longuement, arrachant des râles de plaisir à son amant qui se tordait sous lui. Il alla ensuite explorer en détail son nombril, se délectant des gémissements que Remus, pudique, cherchait en vain à retenir.

Kingsley déposa de légers baisers de plus en plus bas, s'acheminant insensiblement vers son entrejambe.

-Mmh, s'il te plaît, soupira Remus, le corps tendu de désir.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais pressé », faillit rétorquer Kingsley mais il se retint, conscient qu'il risquait de tout gâcher. Au lieu de ça, il alla mordiller sans trop de douceur la peau fine à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Remus sursauta et eu une sorte de glapissement qui fit rire Kingsley. Comme son amant grognait d'un air vexé, il se rattrapa en donnant un coup de langue sur sa verge avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. Il fut récompensé de sa peine

(il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié ce genre de caresse quand c'était lui qui devait la procurer) par un cri de pure jouissance de la part de Remus qui attisa son propre désir.

Au déplaisir évident de Remus, Kingsley ne continua pas longtemps ses soins, principalement parce qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes dans la mâchoire. Néanmoins, les protestations de son amant furent changées en nouveau soupir quand il commença à le préparer avec lenteur et dextérité. Il prit son temps, malgré son désir grandissant et l'impatience croissante de Remus, que chaque effleurement contre sa prostate rendait fou et qui balbutiait des suppliques sans cohérence.

Peut-être avait-il attendu un peu trop longtemps, songea Kingsley, car à peine l'avait-il pénétré que Remus jouit brusquement. Il eu un hoquet choqué, comme si la force de son orgasme l'avait pris par surprise. Il se raccrocha aux épaules de Kingsley avec un cri de plaisir qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Kingsley sentit sa semence chaude asperger son ventre, il le sentit se contracter autour de lui et cria à son tour sous l'afflux de sensations incroyables. Le feu dans son bas-ventre semblait à présent lui dévorer tout le corps d'une manière extrêmement agréable.

Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté ainsi, aveugle et sourd à toute réalité autre que son propre plaisir qui croissait toujours plus et que Remus qui se détendait doucement sous lui, Remus qui le regardait tendrement, Remus qui lui caressait les épaules, et qu'il emplissait entièrement son esprit et son cœur, jusqu'à les mener au bord de l'explosion. Trop tôt il fut rattrapé par son orgasme qui mit fin, de manière ô combien délicieuse, à cet instant, le laissant pantelant dans les bras de son amant.

Il ne se retira qu'à regret et murmura un rapide « Tergo » pour les nettoyer. Remus se blottit contre lui, son visage dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, apparemment vidé par cette activité physique si peu de temps avant la pleine lune. Kingsley convint que c'était une attitude censée, et avec un baiser dans les cheveux en bataille de Remus, il se laissa lui aussi aller au sommeil.

***

Kingsley fixait Remus qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine du square Grimmauld. Son amant dû sentir son regard car il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, puis un deuxième. Comme le regard de l'Auror ne faiblissait pas, il commença à rougir et à s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise. Puis, comme malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un bref sourire. Kingsley lui sourit à son tour puis, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il s'en retourna au discours de Dumbledore. Il avait cependant du mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait le vieil homme.

Remus et lui ne s'était pas revus depuis ce fameux soir et il craignait qu'il n'ait encore changé d'avis et décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se revoient plus. Ce n'était pas impossible : la pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille, ce qui ne manquait jamais de le déprimer, et puis il y avait ces nouvelles lois anti-loup-garous qui venaient d'être votées. Remus allait avoir besoin de réconfort mais accepterait-il que Kingsley lui en procure ? Si seulement il avait su comment le pousser à lui faire confiance, à se faire confiance surtout.

La réunion s'acheva et Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec les autres d'un pas raide, comme si tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Kingsley le rattrapa alors qu'il montait les escaliers vers sa chambre.

-On passe la soirée ensemble ? proposa-t-il.

Remus parut hésiter.

-Je suis très fatigué Kingsley. Je doute de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour toi.

Kingsley prit un air offusqué.

-Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose de toi ? Je pensais te faire un massage pour te détendre, justement.

L'idée était suffisamment tentante pour que Remus accepte sans tergiverser.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, torse nu, pendant que Kingsley s'appliquait à pétrir le creux de ses omoplates. Il soupira d'aise puis murmura :

-C'est toujours tellement douloureux...

-Je sais, répondit doucement Kingsley. Tu es très courageux.

Remus, les yeux fermés, ne releva pas. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Kingsley commençait à croire qu'il s'était endormi, il déclara :

-Il y a eu de nouvelles lois anti-loup-garous. Je vais avoir du mal à trouver du travail.

Kingsley ne sut pas quoi répondre. Au lieu de ça, il accentua un peu la pression de son massage. Remus ajouta :

-Je suis inquiet pour toi aussi...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Kingsley. Assieds-toi.

Remus obéit docilement et son amant commença à lui masser doucement la plante des pieds.

-Je veux dire..., commença Remus d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il s'interrompit avec un petit gémissement de plaisir alors que Kingsley enfonçait ses pouces dans le creux de son pied.

-Oh, ça fait du bien ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Kingsley en continuant son massage avec habileté.

Remus parut un peu perdu puis se souvint :

-Ah oui, ils ont étendu –oh oui, comme ça, c'est bon- ils ont étendus certaines mesures aux conjoints des loups-garous.

Kingsley eu un petit rire.

-Une nuit ensemble, un petit massage, et tu veux déjà m'épouser ! Je suis flatté, mais quand même, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ?

-Je suis sérieux Kings', le gronda Remus. Tu pourrais perdre ton travail !

Kingsley vint le serrer dans ses bras et après un baiser, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Remus, j'appartiens à l'Ordre du Phénix et je dîne régulièrement à la table de l'homme que je suis censé rechercher. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des menaces plus graves pour mon job que ma relation avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Remus en se laissant aller dans ses bras. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je me sens bien avec toi. Je suis faible...

-Non, non tu ne l'es pas, Remus, souffla Kingsley. Crois-moi sil te plaît.

Remus ne répondit pas et Kingsley dut se contenter de le bercer doucement en lui caressant le dos. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi jusqu'à ce que Remus s'endorme dans ses bras, un pli inquiet barrant toujours son front.

***

Kingsley arpentait nerveusement son salon. Il avait eu une journée abominable. D'abord, il s'était levé aux aurores pour découvrir que la réunion qui avait motivé son arrivée précoce avait été annulée. A la place, il avait eu le droit à une formation sur la lycanthropie faite par madame la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard Dolorès Ombrage en personne, qui s'était déplacée spécialement pour ça ; il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui renverser la corbeille à papier sur la tête pour la faire taire. Puis son chef lui avait interdit de participer à une intervention sur une affaire impliquant probablement des Mangemorts : « 'Feriez mieux d'essayer d'attraper Black, Shacklebolt, ça vous changera » lui avait sèchement rétorqué son supérieur. Enfin, Tonks avait renversé le café qu'elle était allée lui chercher pour lui remonter le moral sur ses dossiers.

Et maintenant, Remus, qui lui avait _promis _de venir, était en retard. De deux minutes seulement, certes, mais Kingsley _sentait_ qu'il n'allait pas venir. Il en était presqu'au point de _souhaiter_ qu'il ne vienne pas pour pouvoir lui en vouloir tout son saoul.

On frappa à la porte et Kingsley bondit pour aller ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenait Remus, qui recula un peu en voyant son air furieux.

-Euh... bonsoir... Je te dérange ?

Kingsley se força à se radoucir.

-Non, non, je t'attendais. Entre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et l'entraîna sans attendre vers la chambre, sans écouter les excuses de Remus à propos de son retard. A peine étaient-ils assis sur le matelas qu'il l'embrassa avec passion, presqu'avec rage, en sentant la tension accumulée dans sa poitrine s'alléger un peu. Mais à peine avait-il commencé qu'il sentit Remus se tendre et chercher à le repousser doucement. Il s'écarta de lui, à nouveau énervé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, tout en sentant que si Remus ressortait son « Je ne devrais pas », il allait faire un malheur.

Mais en fait, Remus avait l'air plus fâché qu'hésitant.

-Tu ne m'offres pas un verre ni rien ? dit-il d'un ton légèrement indigné.

Kingsley sentit ses joues chauffer au point qu'il craignit un instant de mettre le feu à quelque chose.

-Ah... ahem... oui... je veux dire, si... enfin... tu veux quelque chose ? Je veux dire... thé, café, whisky pur-feu, bierraubeurre...

-De la bierraubeurre, s'il te plaît, le coupa miséricordieusement Remus.

Kingsley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et laissa l'air froid lui remettre les idées en place.

-Espèce de butor imbécile ! se réprimanda-t-il à voix basse. Va vraiment falloir que je me calme.

Et il s'empara de deux bouteilles de bierraubeurre avant de revenir dans la chambre.

Remus s'était mis à l'aise : il avait enlevé son pull et ses chaussures et était confortablement appuyé contre les coussins. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire avenant.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait Kingsley.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa celui-ci en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'ai eu une journée difficile.

Remus eu un hochement de tête compatissant.

-Pas facile de travailler au Ministère ces derniers temps, j'imagine.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Ombrage est venu nous faire tout un discours sur les loups-garous.

Il se tut brusquement mais c'était un peu trop tard. A son grand désespoir, il vit un pli soucieux apparaître sur le front de Remus.

-Ils espèrent faire des Aurors un instrument de lutte contre nous, je suppose, soupira-t-il.

-Ils peuvent toujours courir, répliqua Kingsley d'un ton ferme. On est loin d'être tous d'accord avec eux tu sais. En tout cas, j'aimerais te dire que lui ait fait avaler son rouleau de parchemin rose, mais...

-Ne fais pas ça, le coupa Remus d'un ton anxieux. Ne prends pas de tels risques pour moi.

-Et si j'ai envie d'en prendre, justement ? rétorqua Kingsley en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains.

Mais son amant se détourna.

-Kings', je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es jeune, un peu tête-brulée... Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu risques. Je ne pense pas que je vaille le coup.

Et il fit mine de se lever.

Kingsley ne savait pas bien ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il avait dû perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir comme un vulgaire gamin car tout à coup, Remus se retrouva allongé, les bras solidement attachés aux montants du lit, et bâillonné. L'expression de choc sur son visage n'avait rien à envier à celle de Kingsley.

-Euh..., éructa finalement ce dernier.

Cela sembla réveilla Remus qui émit un son étouffé mais clairement furieux en se débattant contre ses liens.

La première impulsion de Kingsley fut de le détacher en s'excusant platement. Mais il se ravisa vite : s'il le détachait, Remus risquait de s'en aller. Mieux valait tirer parti de son geste involontaire.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, Remus Lupin, déclara-t-il sévèrement alors qu'un nouveau chapelet de protestations tentait en vain de se frayer un chemin à travers le bâillon.

Et pour que son prisonnier cesse de se débattre, il s'assit à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses. Une expression effarée passa sur le visage de Remus alors que ses protestations s'interrompaient net. Kingsley décida d'en profiter et commença d'une voix grave :

-J'en ai assez Remus. Assez que tu te dénigres sans cesse. Si quiconque d'autre osait proférer ne serait-ce que le quart de la moitié de ce que tu dis sur toi, je lui casserais la figure. J'en ai assez que tu te refuses tout droit au bonheur. Franchement, tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin du ministère pour foutre ta vie en l'air. Et j'en ai assez que tu penses que je suis avec toi par caprice, parce que je suis une tête-brulée ou je ne sais quoi encore. Honnêtement, est-ce que je suis du genre à faire des caprices ? Est-ce que je suis du genre à agir sans réfléchir ? Je t'aime, Remus. En quelle langue est-ce que je dois te le dire ? Je t'aime, I love you, te quiero, ti amo, ich liebe dich. Tu sais ce que c'est d'aimer Remus : tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer à toi pour garder mon travail ou je ne sais quoi. Si tu ne veux pas rester pour toi, alors reste pour moi.

Kingsley se tut enfin, le souffle court. Remus le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver nu sous un projecteur. Ce n'était pas désagréable. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu se sentir gêné mais à présent, il se sentait serein, soulagé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il.

Et d'un geste de sa baguette, il fit disparaître le bâillon.

Remus déglutit, s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres puis murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Embrasse-moi.

A vrai dire, Kingsley s'était attendu à des cris, des protestations, des refus, aussi resta-t-il interdit pendant un court instant. Puis, ayant enfin repris ses esprits, il se pencha et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Remus répondit à son baiser avec une passion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Très rapidement, il sentit son corps s'échauffer. Il n'y avait que Remus, pensa-t-il confusément, pour l'enflammer de cette manière, si vite, si fort.

L'esprit déjà embrumé de désir, il s'écarta, cherchant à tâtons sa baguette pour défaire les liens qui retenaient encore son amant. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'une vois presque implorante :

-Non. Retiens-moi encore un peu s'il te plaît.

Kingsley se figea, sa baguette lui glissant des doigts.

-Tu es sûr ?

Remus hocha la tête, les yeux étroitement fermés. Un lent sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kingsley. Il fit glisser une main le long du torse de son amant pour venir presser son entrejambe qui témoignait déjà d'une grande excitation. Remus émit un son étranglé mais clairement satisfait. Tout en continuant à masser son érection à travers le tissu de son pantalon, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Remus ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de fantasmes...

Remus haleta et détourna la tête, excité au-delà de toute mesure par cette voix grave et chaude qui lui murmurait des choses salaces à l'oreille. Kingsley en profita pour embrasser goulument sa gorge ainsi exposée.

Kingsley ramassa sa baguette, mais cette fois, c'était pour faire disparaître leurs vêtements. Il vit Remus frissonner violemment, saisi par la sensation de l'air plus frais contre sa peau et plus particulièrement contre son sexe brûlant. Kingsley glissa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Ca va ? s'assura-t-il.

Remus hocha fébrilement la tête.

-Alors allons-y.

***

Kingsley sentait que Remus était impatient et que s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, ils seraient passés aux choses sérieuses depuis longtemps. Seulement, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait. Kingsley n'avait encore jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose mais il découvrait qu'avoir son amant à sa merci, seulement capable de gémir et de le supplier, était extrêmement jouissif. Aussi, malgré la pression croissante dans son bas-ventre, il ne put s'empêcher de faire durer le jeu aussi longtemps que possible, se délectant des prières incohérentes de Remus qui l'implorait de cesser de le faire attendre. Chacun son tour, songea-t-il avec malice.

Il explora avec minutie de ses mains et de sa bouche le corps pâle et mince sous lui, attentif aux réactions de son amant. S'il caressait ses hanches du bout des doigts, Remus se tortillait autant que ses liens le lui permettaient pour échapper à ces chatouilles ; s'il suçait ses tétons, son amant gémissait qu'il le torturait ; s'il embrassait son nombril, il haletait de désir ; s'il glissait les mains sous lui pour pétrir ses fesses, il soupirait de plaisir. Mais le mieux, c'était de toucher, caresser, embrasser la peau sensible à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'effet était immédiat : Remus perdait complètement la tête et se tordait dans tous les sens en balbutiant des mots sans suite. C'était tout simplement délicieux ; il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant es heures. Mais tourmenter Remus de cette manière était trop excitant pour qu'il puisse tenir longtemps.

Tout en continuant à le caresser, Kingsley commença à frotter lentement son érection contre la cuisse de Remus. Son amant gémit, mourant d'envie que le même traitement soit appliqué à son sexe, jusque là resté cruellement intouché.

-Ah, Kingsley ! Je t'en prie...

-Un problème ? demanda Kingsley en prenant soin de lui chatouiller le cou de son souffle.

-Touche-moi !

-Je n'ai rien entendu...

-S'il te plaît ! Oh, s'il te plaît...

-Hmm, fit semblant de réfléchir Kingsley. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as mérité.

-Je t'en prie ! J'en peux plus... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

« Tentant » songea Kingsley. Même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'une promesse arrachée dans ces conditions soit tenue. Néanmoins, il se montra miséricordieux et bientôt, Remus poussa un gémissement de délice alors que leurs érections entraient en contact. Kingsley devait admettre qu'il n'y perdait pas au change.

Immédiatement, Remus bougea frénétiquement ses hanches pour accentuer la friction entre eux deux. Mais Kingsley ne se laissa pas faire et, maintenant fermement son bassin contre le matelas, il imposa son propre rythme, lent et sensuel, faisant rapidement crier son amant d'extase. Il s'évertua à faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, affolé par la sensation du corps brûlant de Remus sous lui, par l'expression d'abandon sur son visage, par sa respiration rendue difficile le plaisir. Enfin, son amant se tendit sous lui, arquant le dos aussi loin que ses liens le lui permettaient alors qu'il jouissait, éclaboussant le ventre et le sexe de Kingsley. La sensation du liquide chaud sur sa verge était tout ce dont celui-ci avait besoin pour le rejoindre avec un cri rauque.

Il fallu un moment à Kingsley pour s'apercevoir que Remus était toujours attaché et qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas s'endormir tout de suite. Il se redressa à regret et après avoir mis la main sur sa baguette au prix de quelques tâtonnements, il fit disparaître les liens et nettoya le sperme sur leurs ventres. Il regarda avec une certaine culpabilité Remus s'étirer et frotter ses poignets.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser là où les cordes avaient laissé des marques. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. C'est... mon inconscient qui a pris le dessus je suppose.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-Toi qui est toujours si correct et si poli... Qui croirait que tu as un inconscient aussi pervers ?

Kingsley sentit ses joues chauffer. Il était vrai qui ne pouvait pas nier avoir déjà eu ce genre de pensée... Remus rit et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres :

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis...

-Très drôle, grommela Kingsley, surpris et vexé d'avoir été percé à jour.

-C'est vrai, insista Remus. Tu passes de 60% à 70% de cacao.

... Evidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre...

-J'avais oublié que tu étais expert en chocolatologie.

Remus vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Le chocolat noir, c'est le meilleur, commenta-t-il. C'est le seul vrai chocolat.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu m'aimais...

Remus lui lécha la joue.

-Il te manque juste le goût, c'est dommage, remarqua-t-il.

-Je pourrais m'enduire de sauce au chocolat, proposa Kingsley.

Son amant frissonna de délice à cette seule idée.

-Ce serait bien, soupira-t-il béatement. Une autre fois peut-être...

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé puis Kingsley demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Alors, tu restes avec moi ? Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit.

Remus enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et murmura d'une voie résolue :

-Oui, je reste. Tant pis pour le Ministère et les autres, je vais m'offrir un peu de bonheur égoïste.

Kingsley l'embrassa tendrement, profondément heureux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Remus ajouta de son ton de Maraudeur :

-Quoique... Ca pourrait être amusant d'essayer de m'enfuir pour que tu m'attaches encore...

(1)Dom Juan de Molière, Acte I, scène 2. Pour ceux qui ont lu Le masque des Ombres, oui, il m'arrive de faire des infidélités à Pascal.

***

Je n'écrirais pas la séquelle avec Kingsley enduit de chocolat. Mais si ça vous tente, je serais ravie de vous céder mes droits ^^ .

Et si vous n'êtes pas inspiré pour une suite, peut-être le serez-vous pour une review ? (espoir, espoir).


End file.
